Bloody love
by supernovagirl12
Summary: Elizabeth is a girl from Damon's and Klaus' past. The caous started when her mom was murdered. Most vampires are scared of her and not because she was trained to hunt vampires. Klaus and Damon are in love with her. Stephan is like her brother he protects and helps her during trouble. This will be rated M for the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Year 1864

**Elizabeth's Pov**

"Dear Elizabeth wake up." said mother

"Yes, mother." I said

"How was your sleep dear."

"It was good mother may I go to the garden."

"You may but you need to be careful"

"Yes mother I will."

I walk out to the garden and explore it. It is very peaceful out here I can think. Across the fence I see Mr. Salvator and his sons Stephan and Damon Salvator. Following them is Miss Katherine

"Elizabeth will you come back inside " said mother

"Yes coming mother." I said

**Damon's pov**

Stephan,Father,and I walk to the garden while Katherine trails behind us. I see Miss Elizabeth in her across from our fence I haven't seen her for a long time .

"Father are we still hosting the Ball " I asked

" Yes Damon we are." Father said

"Katrina who will you be taking to the ball" father asked

" I do not know Mr. Salvatore I haven't decided between your sons. " Katherine said

"Tell me when you have decided "

"Yes Katrina tell us when you have decided " Stephan said

**Elizabeth pov**

"Elizabeth be a dear and go to Mr. Salvatore and ask if may I could talk to him" asked mother

"Yes mother I will." I said

I walk swiftly over to Mr. Salvatore's . I knock on his door . When Damon comes to the door .

"Yes Miss Elizabeth."Damon Salvatore Said

"Hello is home."

"Yes he is I will go get him."

It takes a minute for him to come back with his father .

"Yes Elizabeth what is it you need."

"My mother would like to talk to you Mr. Salvatore."

"Yes would you like to walk with me there."

"Yes sir I would love to walk with you "

We start to walk over to my house when Mr. Salvatore stops us.

"May we stop for a minute Elizabeth "

"Yes we may"

"Do you have a date to the ball."

"No sir I do not."

"Good you will go with my son won't you "

"Yes sir which one "

"Damon he needs someone to go with because Katherine will go with Stephan"

**Damon's pov**

"Damon get the door." father said

"Yes sir ."

I walk to the door and see Elizabeth . Elizabeth is very beautiful . She always dresses pretty and father really likes her she is my favorite acquaintance . She has dark black hair with light brown eyes.

"Yes Miss Elizabeth." I say

"Hello is Mr. Salvatore home " she said

"Yes he is I will go get him"

"Who is it ?" Father said

" It's Elizabeth she ask me to get you"

Father never really a lot of girls that were my acquaintances but he likes Elizabeth. He never liked my girlfriends too. Katherine is sitting next to Stephan. Stephan really likes her but so do I . Father Would approve of her . I see Elizabeth and father walking to her house . Then they stop I figure that they are talking . I sit back in the chair and read my book.

**Elizabeth's pov**

"Shall we get going." I say

"Yes will you go get you mother "

"Yes sir I will be right back ."

I walk over to my house and look for my mother.

"Mother Mr. Salvator is here." I said

"..."

"Mother ?" I call again with no response

I walk around the house but couldn't find her. I guess I will look out in the garden. I walk out to the garden and found my mother.

"Mother why are you sitting in the garden Mr. Salvator is waiting?" I ask

"..."

"Mother?"

I walk over to my mother and her back is facing me . As my hand touches her shoulder she falls .

"Mother!" Scream as loud as I could

She is bleeding from where there were bite marks on her neck. I could feel tears running down my face I was crying . Just then Mr Salvator and Damon came running into the garden.

"What happened." They both said

"I don't know i found her here." I said while still crying

"Damon take her to the house and get her cleaned up." Mr. Salvator said to Damon

**Damon's pov**

Miss Katherine got up and went to her room.

"Brother who are you going to escort to the ball?" Asked Stephan

"I hope to escort Miss Katherine." I said

"What if she goes with someone else."

"Then I will escort Miss Elizabeth."

Right then I heard a pricing scream. Coming from Elizabeth's house. Then I ran out the room toward her house and I caught up with my father. We both ran to the garden.

"What happened?" Said father and I

"I don't know I found her here." Elizabeth said

"Damon take her to the house and get her cleaned up." Father said

"Yes sir." I said while leading Elizabeth to the house

When Elizabeth and I get to the house I lead her to the bathroom. I get a towel and wipe her face off. I did not relies that I was covered with blood.

"Damon come here." Father said

"Yes sir coming." I said

"Take her up to Katherine she will be sharing a room with her for a while."

"Yes sir."

I went to get Elizabeth. She was still in the bathroom on the floor. She is still crying .

"Come on lets get you up stairs." I said

"Why are we going up stairs."

"You are going to stay with us in Kathryn's room."

"Thank you."

We get to Katherine's room and i knock on the door.

"Yes Damon." Katherine said

"Do you mind sharing a room with Elizabeth for now?"

"No not at all go on in." She said to Elizabeth

After Elizabeth enters the room Katherine closes the door behind her and pulls me to the side.

"What happened?" She asked

"Her mother was attacked today."

"Ok I will get her some new clothes."

**Elizabeth pov**

Miss Katherine walks back into the room and sits down next to me.

"I am sorry to be a bather." I say

"No its ok lets get you some new clothes."

**The next afternoon**

I walk down the stairs toward the living room when i hear Stephan and Katherine talking.

"Stephan I want you to escort me to the ball."said Katherine

"Yes Katherine but is it safe for you to be out." Said Stephan

"What do you mean."

"Being an vampire and all don't you think that my father will catch you."

"No he won't find out I am a vampire."

I walk as quietly as I could up the steps so they wouldn't hear me . Then I walked to Damon's room and knock on the door.

"Come in." Damon said

I walk in the door . I was think about what Stephan said about Katherine being a vampire.

"Something wrong?" Damon said

"No I just wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday."

"Your welcome Elizabeth who are you going to the ball with."

"No one I think i staying here."

"Would you like to go with me because Katherine is going with Stephan."

"I would love to thank you."

**Later that night**

Damon,Stephan,Katherine,and I are going to the ball.

Stephan and Katherine go to dance while Damon and I sit down.

"Excuse me may you turn your attention to Mr. Salvator." The announcer said

"There are vampires in our town and we are going to hunt them down." Said Mr. Salvator

Just then Damon grabs my arm tight and pulls me to the side. Vampires are starting to attack people . Damon pulls me out side behind a tree.

"What are we doing?"

"I need you to run as fast as you can." "I am not going to leave you."

"Its ok I'll be with Katherine now run."

I ran as fast as I could when I ran to the woods. I stopped behind a tree and looked behind me. I turned around and someone covered my mouth.

"Shhh ." A male voice said while pointing behind me .

I turned around and saw a vampire .

"I know you there don't try to hide I won't hurt you." The vampire said

I can see the vampire going tree to tree trying to find me. I try to move but the man is to strong.

"I'll be right back."the man said

"What? Don't leave me." I say but the man is already gone.

"I am going to find you."

Just then the vampire is right in front of me. I try to scream but he holds his hand on my mouth. Then I see his fangs and they sink into my neck. I'm losing a lot of blood. I am to weak to fight him. Then the man comes back and puts his ring finger on his lips telling me to be quite.

"Hey." Says the man

Then the Vampire turned around and ran for the man. The man swiftly dodged the vampire. When the vampire came again he grabbed the vampire and staked him. Then man started to walk towards me. Then everything got blurry and I blacked out


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N sorry that its only in Elizabeth's pov. In the next chapter I will try to do klaus's pov. Hope you like it and decied who you want Elizabeth to be with Damon or Klaus **_

** Elizabeth's pov**

** 3 days later**

My head hurts. What happened? All I can remember was being chased by a vampire and then blacking out.  
"You're up?" A voice said  
"Huh?" I said  
I look up and saw a man in a suit. The man has dirty blond hair with blue eyes. I feel like I have seen him before. Out of nowhere I started to freak out. I moved to the opposite side of the furniture. Then he grabs me and pulls me close to him. I can feel my cheeks get flustered with red. Till I hit him and pushed him away.  
"Calm down." The man said  
"Don't touch me." I yelled  
"Stop yelling you're loud."  
"And you're rude."  
"I was trying to calm you down."  
"Well where am I?" I asked feeling confused  
"That's not important." He said  
"What happened?" I asked  
He went over what had happened. He said he saved me from a vampire. He also said I had passed out for 3 days and that he had brought me to his house.  
"My name is Niklaus. "He said  
"Nice to meet you my name is ..."  
"Elizabeth I know." He interrupted me  
"How do you know my name?"  
"That's not important either."  
"Yes it is."  
"No its not."  
I had just stopped because I had nothing more to say. Also I could not think of what to say.  
"If you are done I will show you around the house."  
"...ok." I said but felt like regretting my answer  
He takes me around the house and showed  
me my room.  
"I have got you some clothes to wear."  
"Ok." I said not looking him in the eyes  
"Thank you." I say as I grab his arm before he walks out the room  
"..." He doesn't say anything and walks out the room. This room is beautiful I wonder if he has a daughter because it's pink and has a pink queen size bed.  
2 hours later  
"Are you coming down?"Niklaus said  
"Excuse me?" I ask having no clue what is going on  
"Didn't I tell you to come eat when you're done?"  
"No you didn't."  
For a minute I thought I heard him laugh but it just would be my imagination.  
"Well I'm telling you now."  
"That's rude." I said in a sassy tone  
"I'm sorry." He said  
I walked down to find him sitting at the end of the steps. He got up when he heard me walk toward him.  
"Would you like me to escort you to the dining room." He asked  
"Um…Yes please." I answer  
He rapped his arm around mine and holds my hand while he is leading me to the dining room. We had got there and he had pulled out my chair and sat I sat down. He pushed my chair in and poured me a drink. We had talked the rest of the night and i had learned about his family and how he has brothers and sisters. I also learned about his mother Esther. I didn't notice how lonely he actually is till we started talking. We talked so much we didn't realize what time it was.  
"May I be excused I am feeling quite tired?" I asked  
"Yes you may."  
I went up to my room to sleep. When I got there I was surprised by how fast I fell actually asleep

** 1 year later**

I woke up this morning. It has been a year since everything had happened. I had been staying at Niklaus's house. He had been taken care of me. I hope I get to go out to day. I haven't been out much since I have been staying here. I feel to sad to go outside sometimes. Since my mom had been killed.  
"Get up." Said Niklaus through the door  
"Why?" I asked  
"Because we are going outside."  
"Ok I am getting up."  
I get up and get dressed. Then i walk down the steps and find Niklaus waiting for me in the dining room. We sat down and ate breakfast.  
Then he took me outside.  
"May I ask what are we doing out here." I asked  
"I am going to teach you how to hunt vampires."  
"Really?"  
"Yes I am."  
The rest of the day we went over what to so when a vampire attacks and how to kill them. Then we started practicing. He would rush at me and tell me to block the attack.  
"This is the last time." He said then he started to run at me. As soon as he started I saw a shadow in the woods all I could see is a body. Then I get knocked to the ground.  
"You were distracted." Niklaus said  
"What the hell is going on here." Said a female voice  
I look over and see a woman with blond hair and blue eyes. Niklaus turned around to see who was talking. It's not till he turned back when I noticed what position where in. Then I pushed him off of me and got up. When Niklaus got up he ran over to the girl and hugged her. Could she be his wife or is she just an acquaintance. The I over here them talking.  
"Hello Rebecca." He said  
I heard him say Rebecca I think that's his sister he mention her a year ago. He said she would be back in a year. Niklaus turns back to me and asks me to come over there. I nod back to him tell him I am coming.  
"Rebecca this is Elizabeth." Niklaus said  
"Nice to meet you I have heard a lot about you." I said putting my hand out to shake hers  
"You have!" She said as if she was surprised to hear me say that. Then she started to shake my hand. Then she turned back to her brother and pulls him to the side. I could still hear them talk though.  
"What is she doing here Niklaus?" She asked  
"We'll talk about that later." He said  
"I want to talk about it now." She said angrily  
"I brought her here." He confessed  
"..." Her face started to turn dark red as if she was very mad.  
Then she pulled him farther away from my i could only faintly hear what they were talking about but I knew it was about me.  
"Where is she sleeping?" she asked  
"Don't be mad ok."  
"She's sleeping in my room isn't she?" She whispered  
"I'm sorry there was no other room."  
I had caused a lot of commotion here. I should just leave. He would probably be mad if I did though. Then they started walking back to me. I tried to make it look like i wasn't paying attention to them. Rebecca walks right past me as if she didn't know I was there.  
"I'm I causing trouble?" I asked What kind of question is that of cores l am.  
"No i handled it." He replayed  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes but we have to change some sleeping arrangements."  
"Ok what kind?"  
"Well we are going to sharing a room."  
"...Um?!" I said trying not to freak out

** 2 hours later**

We were sitting in his room. He has lots of stuff. His bed is a king bed. Niklaus had told me his sister had thought we were dating. After that I started to freak out.  
"She thinks what!" I yelled  
"Calm down."  
Ugg i am so mad at him. Why would he tell his sister that. It makes me so mad.  
"Well I'm going to bed where do I sleep." I asked  
"On the bed I will sleep on the floor." He said  
I laid on the bed and I had fell asleep easily till I woke up from the sound of a crash. I could tell it had woke up Niklaus because he got up and walked over to me. He had sat at the end of the bed. Then I heard footsteps get closer. The steps stopped at the door and it started to open slowly. Niklaus started to get up and the door shut quietly but quickly. Niklaus had put his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. When I heard the steps go back down the steps. I bit down lightly on his hand.  
"Ow what was that for!" He said quietly  
"Your hand was still on my mouth and who was that?" I asked  
"Probably my sister." He said but I think it was someone else by the concern on his face. As if he read my mind he lays next to me.  
"Don't worry I will protect you." He said the. Wrapped his arms around me. My face was getting warm and even if I could not see my face I could tell it was red. I pushed him away and turned my back to him so he could not see my face. I can't believe him one time he can be nice the next he is horrible. He still didn't get up instead he got under the blankets and laid next to me. I could feel his chest pushing against me. He didn't feel warm he was actually very cold. After that we fell asleep next to each other


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thanks for being so patient sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm not going to make excuses I just forgot to go over it so I wouldn't post it till then I hope you like it here is Chapter 3 of Bloody Love :)**

* * *

** Klaus's pov**

I woke up this morning. I could barely remember what happened yesterday. I tried to move the blanket on my bed around but it only moved a little. I turned to see Elizabeth lying in my bed. I had forgotten that she was sleeping here. She is sleeping so peacefully. Her hair is a dark brown and she has dark skin. The light reflexes perfectly on her. Even for a 19 year old she is very pretty. Wait why I am thinking like this. She's got me all messed up.  
"Huh." Elizabeth said quietly  
I laid back down to pretend I was still asleep. It worked because she laid back down and fell asleep. I could tell because she faintly snored. Then I heard a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" I whispered  
"It's me." Rebecca said  
"I'm coming."  
I got up and walked out the door. Rebecca pulled me down the stairs and to the dining room.  
"What is going on?" She asked  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about last night."  
"What about it."  
"The person last night he wasn't human."  
"I don't know who it was or what they were doing..." I said before I stopped I heard a muffled crash up the stairs in my room. I ran as fast as I could to only find an open window  
I heard Rebecca running up behind me.  
"What the hell." She said while pointing at the blood.  
"Rebecca watch your language."  
I ran back down stairs past Rebecca. I didn't know what to do. I am so angry. How could I have been so stupid? So careless. I didn't relies that I had hit the wall from my anger I almost took the wall apart god I'm a vampire what do I expect. Without thinking I ran out the door. I looked around outside and saw a figure sitting down behind a tree. I slowly approach the figure. As I got closer I realized it was Elizabeth. She got up when she heard me coming and ran towards me.  
"I I killed him." She stuttered to say before falling into my arms and starting to cry.  
"I have three promises." I said  
"Ok what are they?" She asked  
"One don't express your emotions in front of other people someone could take advantage of that."  
"Ok." She said wiping her tears away.  
"I said In front of other people not me."  
"Ok I promise I won't in front of other people." She said while smiling at me.  
"Two be careful who you trust."  
"Ok."  
"Three don't ever leave my side unless I say."  
"Ok." She said  
I take her back to the house and get Rebecca to watch her. Then I walk back outside to get a good look at the body. When I get there the body is gone. I ran back to the house to make sure Elizabeth was ok. When I got there she was asleep on the couch. Rebecca pulled me to the side again.  
"She causes too much trouble." Rebecca said  
"…no she doesn't." I said  
"She's messing you up we protect our own kind." She said  
"She's different from us but not really human." I whispered  
"What a witch?"  
"No."  
"Well anyway who was the person that took her?" She said changing the topic  
"I don't know who ever it was got away."  
"What I thought she killed him."  
"I did too."  
" Well you better fix the wall." she said pointing to the hole in the wall. Then she walked up the stairs angrily. I walk over to the couch quietly. I sit at the end of it then lay next to her. I pull her close without thinking I kiss her on top of her forehead. I am glad she is ok. I look over at the wall with the hole in it. I have to protect her no madder what. I can't let my feelings get in the way. Does she have feelings for me? Why am I still thinking like this? Why do I care what she thinks?  
**Elizabeth's pov**  
** (Elizabeth's pov from the morning)**  
I see dark clouds around me. It's starting to rain. In the distance I see someone. The person starts to walk closer. I turn around to walk away suddenly he's right in front of me. It's Nicklaus.  
"You scared me." I said  
Just then he turns around I see blood on his face.  
As he comes closer I walk backwards. His eyes look blood shot. His teeth are stained red. Then he attacks me.  
Suddenly I awoke from my dream. I was so scared when I awoke I started shaking. As soon as I awoke I checked to see if Nicklaus was awake because I thought I heard him sigh  
"Huh?" I said  
I saw he had laid down and pretended to be asleep. So I laid back down and felt my eyes get heaver and heaver. Till I fell into a deep slumber.  
**20 minutes later**  
I awoke from the sound of a door. I was facing with my back toward the door. I had thought it was just Nicklaus. I turned around and saw a strange man. He looked about 6'2" in height and an age between 20-22. He had dark colored hair and his eyes looked blood shot like Nicklaus's eyes looked in my dream. Come to think of it he did look a little like Nicklaus  
"Hello." He said  
"...Um hello?!" I said. He kind of scared me. How did he get in? Did Nicklaus let him in? Just then he started to walk to me. I started to get of the bed and walk backwards. When I ran into a lamp he ran faster than any human could and caught it. That's when I knew he wasn't human. I jumped over the bed and ran to the door on the way there I hit my bag and fell the ground. I had scraped my knee and blood started to leak out. That's when the vampires fangs came out and his eyes got even redder. He was just about to attack me when I tried to scream the vampire put his hand over my mouth and drags me in Rebecca's room. Afterwards I heard Rebecca and Nicklaus run into Nicklaus's room. The vampire slightly took his hand off my mouth. That was when I ran. Till he pulled me back in his arms and covered my mouth again. Then I heard a crash down stairs it sounded like someone punched a wall. The vampire picked me up and carried me jumped outside through Rebecca's window. We had got a little into the forest when he took his hand off my mouth.  
"What do you want with me?" I asked  
"Be quite." He said  
"What no?!" I yelled  
"Shut up." He said while turning to face me.  
I looked around for something to hit him with. I remembered that he was a vampire so I used the lesson that Nicklaus thought me.  
I had seen a stake that Nicklaus had left around from practice. Then he pushed me against a tree. I tried to move away from him but he was to strong. His fangs started to show and he started to loosen his grip. For a second I got out of his grasp. I ran for the stake and got a hold of it. Just then he ran over to me and I kicked him in his face.  
"I see Nicklaus has taught you well." He said  
How does he know Nicklaus and what does he want with me wait never mind forget about that for now I'm about to be killed. He went to get back up when I jumped on top of him in a straddling position. With all my strength I plunged the stake into his heart. Then he stopped moving. I started to run I didn't know where to I just had to get away. I soon got a few feet from the home. I sat down behind a tree. Tears started flowing down my cheek. I couldn't believe I just killed someone better yet something. I am so scared I started shaking. Then I heard someone coming near me. I braced myself about to strike. I turned around and saw Nicklaus. I got up and ran towards him.  
"I I killed him." I stuttered I wanted to fall into his arms before i knew it my legs and arms acted faster than my head and I fell into his arms.  
** 10 minutes later**  
I fell asleep on the couch and slightly woke up hearing voices talking. I could only here them to were they were mumbling. After that I felt someone sitting at the end of the couch. I knew that it was Nicklaus without even opening my eyes. Then he laid down behind me and pulled me into him. I relaxed in arms and had felt safe with him. I stared to drift to sleep when he kissed the top of my head. That's when I not only felt safe but knew I was safe.

* * *

_**A/N I hope you liked it plez review. Just to pay you back I'll try to update the 4th chapter soon.**_


End file.
